


Unsteady

by Levyscript



Series: End of His Universe AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Branding, End of His Universe AU, Evil Shiro, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Non-consensual sex, Rape, Shiro is Sweet with Keith, Torture, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: Part of the End of His Universe AU. E!Shiro can't sleep and visits his lover in the astral plane. After he needs to have a release and figured to let go with former Blade Leader.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: End of His Universe AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121396
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenovasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/gifts), [lotsoflaughs_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsoflaughs_98/gifts).



> I want to thank Jenovasilver. This is inspired by her End of His Universe AU  
> Check it out on[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/JenosonTwit/status/1299507521615548416)

Shiro couldn’t sleep. But that’s not new. Tonight though he needed to hear. He was afraid he will forget. Forget the voice that always called to him. That always saved him. The voiced that calmed the madness in his mind. So he figured it was wise to go where he was reminded of him. That there was hope.

His crew were used to him walking the ship at night. Without his armor and just in his lounge pants. The saluted as he walked by but knew better than to stop him. They continued their work.

Making it to the hangar only he had access to. He walked in to be greet by them. He knew the threat housing two of them together but he couldn’t bare to separate them. Seeing Black and Red together was a charade of normalcy. He felt Black greet him. Followed by Red.

No one thought when he started his tirade that they Lion’s would obey him, boy were they wrong. He had no problem taking them all when two of them of them showed completely loyalty and love him.

Black lowered to let him in. Shiro felt the familiar emptiness of the cockpit. What was once a place of happiness was no more. He sat in the seat and concentrated to connect to Black. It was still like second nature to him.

Opening his eyes he was no longer on his ship but in the Astral Plane. He waited for a moment before doing anything. Even breathing. He felt it. The flicker. It was a broken and barely their but Shiro couldn’t hide the small smile.

”Keith.” Shiro calmly called out.

”Shiro… Are you there,” The broken spirit of Keith called out.

Shiro wanted to desperately hold Keith. Re-affirm that he was here. That he wasn’t leaving him, that he will save him just like Keith did for him. He has destroyed worlds and others to find a way to return his love.

”I’m here baby. I’m here. We will be together again love.” Shiro watched the broken smile on Keith.

Keith reached out. Wanting to touch Shiro. And Shiro longed to hold Keith again. To feel the softness of Keith’s Skin. To fall asleep with Keith on his chest. Just wanting.

Shiro let Keith grip him. He always let Keith initiate everything. Shiro was scared that he may lose what little fragment of Keith. Black did the best she could to save his soul. She couldn’t pull his whole soul. Red tried to help too. They couldn’t and they feel like they failed.

Shiro felt his whole world in his arms. He didn’t care about anything else but saving Keith. They gave everything and Keith paid the price. He was mad at Keith at first. But then he resented everyone else. For putting Keith in that position.

Keith clung to Shiro the best he could. Shiro gave him the support. Shiro lowered themselves so Keith was in his lap. He felt Keith start a slow grind. Shiro wish for the real thing. He would accept what he can but if it’s not the same. He’ll go back to a hard on.

”Kashi. Why is it hard to see you? Why do you seem all glitched?” Keith cried.

Shiro just clung to him and whispered that he was there and always will be. He felt Keith’s hands leave from where he had them around Shiro’s neck. And Shiro felt him scoot back in his lap.

He felt the nimble hands reach for his pants. He felt Keith release his aching dick. He hissed as Keith took him in his hands. Slowly working his hands on the girth. Keith mewled, “Kashi, you are so big.”

Shiro knew what he was talking about. Before their separation Shiro wasn’t this big. But now he has grown. And Keith always comments how big he is. Shiro loves how innocent Keith is every time though.

Shiro felt Keith’s hands leave and he let out a little whine. Then he felt it. Even with it’s small size Shiro will always love Keith’s dick. Keith lining it up with is. He knew Keith couldn’t wrap both his with both but boy did he try. Stubborn minx Keith always was.

Shiro decided to help out before Keith breaks down. With only a partial soul. Keith tended to be unsteady. He was more emotional than ever and it broke Shiro every time. It’s why he needed to fix this. Needed Keith.

Keith didn’t deserve to be partial. He deserved to live. Shiro refuses to let him go. Black has offered to let Keith go but knows Shiro won’t. Also it’s the one tiny light that keeps Shiro semi sane.

Shiro’s hand wrapped around their dicks while encasing Keith’s hands too. He first started with slow pumps. Getting the low mewls from Keith always made him proud. He loved the mewls and purrs Keith would make. Showed how vulnerable and safe he felt with Shiro.

Shiro began picking up the pace and Keith’s eyes glowed and his fangs were extended. It was a beautiful sight. A sight that Shiro craved. He gripped hard and that was it. Keith’s silent scream and fell into Shiro’s chest.

”Kashi,” Keith purred into Shiro’s chest. Shiro shifted Keith in his lap to be more comfortable. Running a hand lightly down Keith’s back.

”Keith. I love you baby. I have captured Kolivan. I am hunting for an alchemist. I have laid waste to every part of the universe I have touched. I have reminded them to fear the Champion again.”

Shiro knew Keith was asleep by the purrs and him starting to fade. Shiro knew it was time. Keith was week and with an orgasm, his strength was depleted. Shiro kissed his forehead before opening his eyes.

He was back in the cockpit of Black. He felt her hum. He felt safe but there was no feeling of home. Not until Keith was back. He got up from the seat ignoring the raging hard on.

He had two options. Either ignore it or take one of useless soldiers. They never did anything but warm his cock. It was a means to the end. And of course most likely their life. They saw him as a trophy and thought it was honor to be picked.

Shiro stalked out of Black and shared a silent good night with the Lions. He had a third option. Time to visit a certain former Blade Leader.

He made it to the cell he was looking for. Holding what used to be respected Leader. Now a pitiful Galra. A shell of what Shiro used to respect.

”Shiro.” Was heard. Kolivan refused to look Shiro in the eye. Not at the monster that he only sees. He knew how close the two were. But in a war, anything could happen. He just never thought the level headed leader would become so corrupt.

”Tell me. Any alchemist still a alive,” Shiro remained cool. He figured maybe, just once, that Kolivan would share.

”Knowledge or death Commander.” Kolivan knows it will piss Shiro off. He wasn’t going to give anyone up. Hell he didn’t know for sure where an alchemist may be hidden.

”I’m doing this to save Keith. That stupid saying is part of the reason Keith sacrificed himself. You caused Krolia to lose her one and only kit.”

”Keith made his choice. He was always hot headed and if I remember he thought it was the only way to save you all. Especially you.”

Shiro grabbed Kolivan around the neck and threw him hard to the ground on his stomach. He felt his pants ripped away. Shiro freed his hard cock and grabbed Kolivan by the hips.

Before Kolivan could even protest he felt the rip. Shiro sheathed himself fully into Kolivan. Not giving any leeway. Shiro started a brutal pace.

Shiro stood straight as he pounded, “I hope you don’t sharing to the universe how much of a cocksleeve you are for the Emperor. The universe is watching this as I project it out.

All Kolivan could do is pull on the chain that held his hands as he kept his face down. That didn’t last long though. Shiro grabbed his raggedy long hair and yanked his head down. 

”Don’t be shy now. Anyone would feel honored to be in your position. Hell Keith would kill to be in this position. He’s being denied this.”

Shiro leaned over to cover Kolivan’s back, “Remember your life is in my hands. You’re only alive because I deem you so”

His prosthetic grazed over Kolivan’s dick before he gripped. He activated his arm and the smell of burning flesh didn’t faze him.

Kolivan tried to struggle away. He wasn’t going to scream. He has dealt with pain but he wanted this to end.

Shiro retreated his hand back to Kolivan’s ass and just planted it on the ass branding it with his hand print.

“So you remember who keeps you alive. Must give a show. Maybe next time I’ll send a piece of you to the Blades. Let them come to me again.”

With that Shiro released into Kolivan and pulled out. Making sure to make a display of the bloody mess mixed with Shiro’s cum.

”Maybe next time you can help me in others ways, than just being a poor substitute to what I really want. By the way Krolia sends her regards. She’s out looking for the Blades that have decided not to be helpful like you.

Some may say Shiro is unsteady and not sane but when you love with your whole soul. And you lose your other half. There’s no moving on. Just anger and hurt. And when Shiro saves Keith. He will prove maybe being unsteady can be good.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Follow me on my [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/LevyScript1)


End file.
